powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ep. 49: The Final Showdown
is the forty-ninth episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. It is the fifth part of the six-episode endgame arc, revealing the horrifying truth regarding the Gorma threat, the final "appearance" of Gorma XV and the true fate of Lieutenant Colonel Gara. Synopsis The Dairanger storm into the Gorma Palace in order to take down their eternal enemy, unknowing of the horrifying extent of Shadam's control of events. Plot With Kaku's passing, the master fades away into the sky as the Dairanger watch on and continue to feel sorrow; except for Ryo who tells them to stop crying and turns towards the Gorma Palace stating they have work to do. Angry at Shadam, Shoji pronounces they will defeat the Gorma this time as Ryo tells the team they're going to rush the Gorma base with all of his teammates agreeing and transforming to begin their final assault on their enemy. Summoning the Mythical Qi Beasts, the five charge with Ryuuranger stating they are going to avenge their master. Within the palace, the Gorma are cheering Shadam for his victory as he pronounces that Chief of Staff Kaku was defeated by him and he is the true successor to the Gorma throne; while secretly laughing at them and states when he is Gorma XVI, he will start a new invasion of Earth. However, Gara suddenly rushes in and pronounces that Zydos was defeated by the Dairanger and then reveals that his body broke into pieces as he was revealed he was made of mud! Gara states she can't believe it but Shadam laughs saying to not worry about it with him as the legitimate successor to the Gorma throne, even at her worried look. However, someone states the Dairanger are attacking, with Shadam stating to not let them get away as everyone charges towards them. The Gorma platoon rush to meet with the Dairanger as Ryo announces they will avenge Master Kaku and they should prepare themselves; but the others run as Shadam states that the Gorma are now his and he won't let them stand in his way. Summoning the Imperial Guards and a platoon of red-suited Cotporos, the team fight them off with their martial arts before he charges in himself; Gara prepares to join him but Shishiranger stops her stating that he's handling her as Gara had hoped. Rin joins Daigo and Gara outside as he proclaims Gara wasn't born a Gorma and is a Dai and that Kujaku risked her life to save her with the Holy Peacock Teardrop, yet she remains with Gorma! Gara states that cheap sympathy won't change her mind, angering Daigo as she states she sold her soul to the Gorma and doesn't care about Kujaku's sacrifice as the two begin their duel. Shadam ducks within a doorway in the Gorma palace that Ryo rushes to open, but it explodes as he touches the knob. Within the room, the chamber of the emperor, Gorma XV asks what's happening outside as Shadam reveals the Dairanger's attack to him; the emperor tells him to remove them which he obliges to do yet he wishes for the emperor to give him something first: the Earth Moving Jewel. The emperor states that although he has won the right to be the next emperor he will merely be employed by Gorma XV as long as the current emperor is alive; he will only give him the Earth Moving Jewel when he retires. Shadam asks him why doesn't he retire now, making the emperor angry stating he is arrogant and decides to show him the power of the Earth Moving Jewel, firing the gem towards the general causing him to fall from the platform to the ground as the emperor laughs, stating the Earth Moving Jewel is the symbol of authority of all Gorma rulers and no one can go against it before shocking him again. On the ground, Shishiranger and Hououranger continue to attack Gara, but the female general uses a Yo whip to drag Daigo around and throw him off a cliff before he flies back up only to be slashed again. Back in the palace, Gorma XV continues to laugh at Shadam's ineptitude, but the general states he hasn't learned anything as he proclaims him to "return to the dirt from whence he came", shaking him on the pillar as his body starts turning to clay; his hand ultimately falling off dropping the gem to Shadam! The general states that in the battle six-thousand years prior, the Gorma and Dai desperately fought each other until both perished; stating that Gorma XV died in that battle, shocking the emperor as he states he isn't dead as his fingers on his other hand start crumbling! Shadam states he ultimately survived, but couldn't become the ruler of the revived Gorma since it wasn't what the Senate desired; so he made Gorma XV as a puppet and secretly controlled the Gorma, stating he was waiting for this day for a long time as the "emperor" remains shocked he was Shadam's puppet! Elsewhere in the palace, Qilinranger and Tenmaranger continue to fight the guards with Big Wheel Drop and Gravity Revolving Shoot, defeating them as Ryuuranger joins them and destroys the other guard with Blaze Destruction. Ryo reveals Shadam is behind the door and decides to use Shoji and Kazu to combine Qi in a Qi Concentration to rip the door down into the emperor's chamber; but they find the still moving head of the Gorma XV puppet, stating he was manipulated all along as he asks for their help before his face finally crumbles to it's final end, making them remember Zydos died the same way. Shadam stands above them on a pillar stating the emperor and Zydos were puppets he created to control; but that's not all: Gara is also a puppet as well, thus the team had been fighting nothing but mud dolls! Gara shoots another Yo blast towards Daigo as Rin as both leap towards her into another Yo attack from her mouth. Gara states she's won and will make Daigo and Rin die while Daigo wonders how she could trample on Kujaku's heart like this as Rin states the team will never lose. Gara prepares for her finisher charging towards them as Shishiranger summons his Phantom Fighter with Mist Hiding, the planes shooting at her as Hououranger fires a Straight-Line Tornado knocking her to the ground. Daigo prepares to finish her off but a peacock feather falls to the ground, it flies with rainbow Qi untransforming Daigo and Rin as Kujaku calls out to the male Dairanger.The Peacock Buddha appears on a rock formation as Kujaku reveals that Gara's soul has already ascended, confusing the living Gara as she summons a "Shining Gara", making another Gara with hair down cloaked in white appear by Kujaku's side confusing everyone! Kujaku explains that Gara died in the battle long ago and her soul ascended to heaven when it did with the current one being a puppet being controlled by Shadam. The fake Gara can't believe this as Kujaku states this is part of a long-reaching plot by Shadam to have the Gorma under his control. The true Gara calls out to the puppet Gara telling it to return to dirt, making her crumble apart as she screams out as her arms and legs fall to the ground; as she turns to dirt, the Shadam-created Gara states even if she is a mud doll, her hatred of Kujaku will last forever before her body collapses making Rin cover her eyes as she finally decays to her end. The real Kujaku proclaims for the wind to blow the fake Gara away, making the clay doll vanish as Daigo turns to Kujaku, who states that she and Gara are great friends in heaven like the old days, the two smiling at each other as she tells Daigo she won't ever appear before him again but will always think of him in heaven before telling him to go after Shadam, for unless they hurry to stop the plot, the Earth will be threatened by an enormous force once again as she and Gara vanish forever, confusing Daigo by the words. In the throne room, Shadam reveals that now he has the Earth Moving Jewel, he is now Gorma XVI, the most powerful ruler in the history of Gorma as his clothing disrobe turning him into the emperor! Shadam states he is too powerful for all of them as he fires the gem towards the three Dairanger while laughing manically proclaiming his new power with madness. Ryo leaps to stop Shadam with Shoji and Kazu, stating the battle between them isn't finished yet; but the emperor states they won't listen as he fires the Earth Moving Jewel again throwing the trio to the ground. He states the demonic power of the Earth Moving Jewel is the strongest in the world; yet Ryo continues to rush towards Shadam leading to him being bound by energy ropes and thrown into the air and slammed into the ground and pillars before he fires the energy smashing into the trio once again. However outside the palace, Daigo and Rin feel the return of Daijinryuu once again, making them realize this is the enormous force Kujaku was talking about! The dragon god attacks the palace again as Ryo's group and Shadam feel the shaking, the emperor yelling at the dragon on defying him as it continues to attack the palace, making a hole open in the roof forcing the emperor down and making the Gorma within scream for their lives and the Dairanger scramble for their survival. Kou and Kameo arrive at the outside, the large man stating the truce was broken again and thus Daijinryuu has returned; making Daigo despair with Ryo and the others inside and Kameo state he won't stop until the Gorma Palace is destroyed! Ryo, Shoji and Kazu become caught in the destruction as Kazu realizes Dajinryuu's arrival and Ryuuranger tells Shadam they have to get out before the palace explodes; yet he states he wants to settle the war with the Dairanger here and now; if they all die, then the Gorma will have victory and the Daijinryuu will leave; making him fly and attack the trio even as Ryo states that if they stay in the palace, he'll die too! The emperor continues to laugh and attack Ryo, Shoji and Kazu with the Earth Moving Jewel while Daijinryuu continues to blast the palace with it's power. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Notes *'Viewership': 6.1% *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' ShishiRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' HououRanger *This episode is the final appearance of Gorma Emperor XV, Kujaku and the clay clone of Gara; this is also the only appearance of the "true Gara". DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 5 features episodes 41-50.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. References Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura